Meister of War Part 37: Izaya's Escaped
(We're set in the Turbo Zone Mansion - Xaldin's room. He's seated at a large table, talking to himself.) Xaldin (taunting): I'm a hero in training... Brrrgg! (He's playing with a chess set, designed with a Captain Knuckles figure and other bad guys. He proceeds to move them about as he talks.) I go left, boom- Malachite cuts me off. I fake right- BAM, he intercepts. What do I gotta do to get this muck out of my face?! )His temper flares and red flames burst from his eyes.) Sam: Um, pardon us, Fur-boy.... (Xaldin's eyes goes out as he turns to face Sam and Max. He flames red once more.) Xaldin: WHAT?!! (Sam cringe, but stay put.) Sam: We're having some difficulty with a new arrival. He doesn't quite..."fit in," shall we say? (He uses his fingers as quotation marks.) Xaldin: They send us another live one, what? Max: No, no...hehe...this is different. Sam: Yeah, awl... this one gives us the willies! (He jumps into his friend's arms and they cower.) Xaldin: Aye, new beings...all right, okay, so- what's the riff on the stiff? (The scene changes to a check-in stand type thing, still in the Turbo Zone Mansion. Ghosts, being see-through, are lines up. Pain and Panic look around the corner.) Xaldin: He was right there! Max: Yeah, a real complainer! appears with his arms folded across his chest. Spawn: Okay, what did he look like? Sam: Tall, dark, um... well dressed... And his hair was so...uh.... Xigbar: wrinkly? Sam: I'm assuming that was just a lucky guess... (A figure appears behind them, but we can only see the bottom half as the screen is focused on Max, who are rather short.) Right? Xigbar: Hem, hem... behind you? (He points and Sam and Max look at each other and then look up. The camera goes up the figure and Izaya comes into full view.) Izaya Orihara: Are you in charge here? Spawn: Terra left here and your not, how you doing - your host with the ghosts...ha ha! Izaya Orihara: Charmed. You see, there's been a grievous error. Spawn: Oh, I'm sorry! It's a mistake, of course...! Tell me another one stretch face, now come on... you are, to put it gently, DEAD. Okay? Wrong side of the grass. Let's start focusing on the "quality of the punishment thing", so why don't you take a little dip in the Hellmouth and sayonara babe, okay? Izaya Orihara: This is an outrage! I am Izaya, the scourge of Anime! Once the most powerful villain in the world! (flails his arms around a bit.) Xigbar: Good for you, you big scary booger-head you! Get him outta here, will ya boys? (He addresses Sam and Max, as he starts to walk away.) Max: Right! Come on trouble-maker! (They grab his coat and start to pull him away.) (Scene changes and we're back in the room before, where Hades still sits and plays with the miniature figurines. He picks one up, puts it down, and then Izaya appears.) Izaya Orihara: What is this? Trying to overthrow someone else's kingdom, hmmm? Ezekeil Zick: Yeah, Mount Olympus actually... (His eyes go big when he realizes Izaya's there in his private room.) Eh, excuse me...? Izaya Orihara: I myself endeavored to seize the throne of Multi Universe. I was even a polyp! walks to the window of the place ... Briefly. Ezekeil Zick: Something musta gone way wrong, don't you think pal? Izaya Orihara: An impudent traitor named Thrax framed me for the abuse and unraveled all my carefully laid plans of deceit and conquest! Ezekeil Zick: Really? You don't say? Hey, uh, do you like ambrosia? (leads him into another room.) (Scene changes once more. They're sitting in front of the River Styx on two red chairs, sharing their stories of defeat.) Spawn: So Beelzeboss actually carries the sun out of here, and Zeus wins again. This demon is driving me meshugah. Izaya Orihara: This foe actually lifted the sun? Spawn: Yeah, lousy demigod strength, ah... (He hits himself in the head with his hand.) If he had a brain, then he'd be dangerous. Izaya Orihara: Well, after Thrax and his trickery, a muscle bound ox like Beelzeboss will be child's play. (He sits back and puts his hand behind his head.) Spawn up, angry: Oh really? You care to back that up, you stiff? Izaya Orihara (also standing up): In a heartbeat. Which I don't have in so far as I'm locked up in chains by Optimus Prime... (He walks closer to the water.) Of course, you could remedy that. (He turns to face Spawn, who puts a finger up to his chin, thinking quickly.) Spawn: Eh, what have I got to lose? Okay my bro! (He grabs Jafar's snake staff from him and twirls it around.) You're back, with a vengeance! Ah, ba-da-bing! (The staff glows and turns into a real snake. It quickly circles Izaya, removed the cains, and then goes stiff in his hand as the staff again.) Izaya Orihara: Yes...yes, I am Free! And ready to exact my revenge upon Inferno Clan and Miracle Elite! (He starts firing red magic out of the staff, getting a little carried away.) Yea ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Spawn: You might kill me, But you shall not hurt us. (Izaya starts shooting magic again, all over the place, laughing manically. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs the staff from him.) Spawn: Stop! You belong to the Miracle Elite! Hello? Priorities babe? All right? First you work for us, then you are free to 'skitter off and have your stinky little revenge', You got it? Izaya Orihara: Oh, yes, of course... forgive my... eagerness. Spawn: Heh, okay, no problem... (He hands the staff back to Izaya.) Now let's go to Knuckle's hidden base. But We're watching you. Category:Meister of War Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Daveg502 Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts